


Of Affairs and Liaisons

by invisible-inktopus (basketcasewrites)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: <3, Affairs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Based on a Dream, Classroom, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Liaisons, Lube, M/M, No Smut, Short, barely even mentions sex, bucky with a man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/pseuds/invisible-inktopus
Summary: A short one-shot about two teachers who have a private liaison in an empty classroom...





	Of Affairs and Liaisons

"Run away with me," Bucky breathed out, exasperated.

He was exhausted -- deeply tired of all the students who spent more time decorating their exam papers than actually answering the questions. He Would pull at his hair if he wasn't so afraid of going bald.

"What?" came a surprised voice from near beside him.

A deep blush spread across his cheeks as he realised he had spoken aloud. Bucky turned to left to face the teacher seated next to him. 

"Um- No-" he spluttered, choking on his words as they stuck in his throat, his mind running at a blank. He picked up the exam paper he was grading and waved it roughly back and forth in the air in front of him. "These kids. You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Steve laughed, his blue eyes creasing at the corners, indicating the paper he himself had been working on. "If only they could write their maths as clearly as they write out their relationship problems."

The conversation died down quickly, each of them once more absorbed in their own work. The pen in Bucky's hand shook slightly as he brought it to the page. 

He needed suddenly, overwhelmingly, to find somewhere else to continue -- somewhere quiet.

Whoever's paper it was he was grading deserved his full attention. They deserved not for him to barely even be able to concentrate.

"I should get going," he mumbled awkwardly, making an elaborate display of looking at his wristwatch. Haphazardly, he stuffed the papers in his bag as he pushed his chair back, the legs screeching loudly against the tile floor. Without a backward glance he rushed out of the large room and into the school hallways. 

"Hey! Wait a minute!" came Steve's familiar voice from behind him, the pounding of his heavy footsteps growing louder as he neared Bucky. Steve hurried to Bucky, matching their paces with ease. "Where are you going to?" 

Bucky marvelled -- Steve had neither to catch his breath or to set his hair back into place.

"Lecture theatre," he cleared his throat. "There's no classes there. No distractions. For papers. Marking. Quiet."

Bucky resisted the very strong urge that came over him to slap himself hard. What had he just said?  
He sounded like he had only recently learned English, as if he had never before held a conversation.

They walked side by side in silence. Bucky's sweaty, shaking hands held firmly in his pockets.

Bucky fumbled at the door to the lecture theatre, trying in vain to fit the key into the keyhole.  
Steve stood close behind him -- close enough that the warmth of his breath hit the back of Bucky's neck, making everything even harder.

After what felt like hours of him trying, the door unlocked with a soft click. The other man reached out from behind him -- seeming to sense Bucky's hesitation -- and pushed open the door.

The stifling heat of the classroom hit them as soon as they entered through the widely swung open door.

"Air-con," Bucky muttered, rushing towards the front desk crammed tight in the corner of the room. Dumping his bag down on the table, over a pile of scattered papers, he began rooting through the drawers for the air-conditioning control.

The barely audible sound of the door clicking into place, quietly being locked, still reached his hypersensitive ears. Light footsteps, in a revolutionary contrast to the heavy steps of earlier, crept up behind him.

"Hey."

Breath hot against the back of Bucky's neck, causing all the hair to stand on end. He felt strong, warm hands press firmly against his back. The remote clattered from his hand and onto the floor sharply as he spun around.

Steve gave him no chance to catch his breath, pinning him suddenly to the whiteboard and kissing him feverishly. Firmly, Bucky placed his hands on Steve's muscled back. He ran his long, soft fingers up and down the man's spine.

Abruptly, and reluctantly, they parted. Their hearts racing uncontrollably, breathing running wild.

"I missed you," Steve whispered, nuzzling into the soft skin of Bucky's neck. He planted a long, wet kiss on the man's strong jawline.

"I know," Bucky whispered breathlessly through a moan. "I missed you too."

Bucky placed his hands on either side of his lover's face, pulling him in closer for a soft kiss that he landed on the chapped lips. Steadily, he dropped his hands to Steve's shirt that he promptly began to expertly unbutton.

A soft laugh escaped Steve's throat as he hesitantly pulled away. Reaching into his back pocket of his trousers, keeping eye contact with Bucky as he did. A small smile played innocently on his lips, growing nothing short of cheeky as he revealed the small bottle of lube that he had been carrying with him the entire day.

He chuckled affectionately at the deep blush that spread across Bucky's cheeks and at his widening eyes.

"You... Um... Came prepared?" Bucky asked, stuttering in a lowered voice. 

"Of course. Remember last time?" Steve replied, pulling in the man for another long, passionate kiss.


End file.
